Roses are red violets are blue, I wish I never met
by My heart lays on paper
Summary: This story I cam up with when I was tired so yeah tell me how it is.


Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, I Wish I Never Met You.

I sat there in the room waiting for the bell to ring, it was the first day of school and I was going to a party with my friends. I wrote down the last of the vocabulary so I did not have homework. I finished, packed p, and began to beat the bottom of my pencil on the desk. Mr Zakaria asked "Katrina, are you ok?" I replied in my angelic voice "Yes, I am just sad the day is almost over." I heard a chuckle from my friend Katie. The bell dinged and I slowly got up to act like I was sad. I walked towards my locker, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to Katie's brilliant face, her blue eyes and freckles glowed like cat eyes, I was surprised she didn't have a boyfriend. She spoke "Behind that halo you have little devil horns." I smiled and replied "Yeah, more like huge devil horns." She laughed and spoke "I can't wait to get to the party! I think I will where the plaid mini skirt and the white top with the whinne the pooh tie...." She began to bable away like normal. I rolled my eyes to see a cute boy standing in the shadow of the lockers. I asked Katie "Is he going to the party?" She elbowed my side and said "Yeah, but don't get to caught up there goes Mrs. Perfect Perfect." I saw Lindsey approach him. I growled, not only in jealously but in pain for the boy that would have to face her, she was the hottest girl in the school and demanding. She had blonde hair, with perfect jade eyes, and perfect teeth. I just noticed the boy staring at me. He looked away most likely ashamed that I had caught him in the act. Lindsey walked over to him and began to talk. He shook his head and walked away from her. She stared anger growing in her jade eyes. Katie and I laughed under our breath, Lindsey turned to us and growled. I burst into laughter and ran towards the door. I got on the bus, it was pretty normal until the new boy came and sat down next to me. I could see him better now that he was out of the shadows. He looked emo, he had black hair with a stripe of red bangs. He wore black and white checkered pants and a skull shirt. He had adorable blue eyes that drew your attention away from any thing else. I smiled and he smiled back. I turned my head to the window. He spoke up his voice comforting and soft. "Hi, I am Eric. What is your name?" I replied now facing him "Katrina." He smiled and asked "Are you going to the party later?" I replied our voices dancing like ballerinas together. "Yeah, what about you?" He replied "I am now." The bus stopped and Katie and I got off. She burst into laughter I asked "What is so funny?" She laughed out "You and the cute new guy." I elbowed her and said "His name is Eric." She laughed and pulled me towards her house, knowing she was going to give me a make over and help me pick out an outfit that I was most likely going to change out of.

Seven Minutes in Heaven, or Was it a Beginning to Hell?

Katie spoke "Sit down everyone I have a special surprise." I straightened out my shirt and sat down a few people away from Eric. She spoke again smiling her develish smile, this was not good, "We are going to play seven minutes in heaven, girls leave the room and boys place a possession of yours in the hat. She handed the hat to Greg. She rushed us out of the room, we started to divide into different groups and talk. I ran to Katie and grabbed her I hissed "Why the hell seven minutes in heaven, I would have more fun in seven minutes in hell." she asked "What is seven minutes in hell?" I replied "It is where you beat up the boy for seven minutes. But why seven minutes in heaven." She shrugged "Well I wasn't going to bring out the bottle." I punched her shoulder. The door opened, all the boys gathered around us pushing us out. Greg shoved me I hissed "Do you want me to make it seven minutes in hell?" He shook his head and gave me some room. Derek threw the hat at me. I growled before I stuck my hand in the hat 'I am going too kill you Katie." I felt around until I felt a smooth long thing. I pulled it out and it was a sharpie. I asked "Who's is this?" Unhappy ready to get greg or Gio but Eric stood. I stared shocked and scared of what was going to happen in that closet. He towed me to the closet. Katie spoke "Your seven minutes starts..... now." She closed the door and locked it. I turned my eyes adjusting. I spoke Eric I know your new so you don't have to do anything you don't want to." I was going to go on but he pulled my chin up so I stared at his blue eyes. He spoke his soft voice calming me. "Katrina, do you think I don't like you?" I shuddered "Well, Lindsey, and I am not the cutest girl in school." He replied "You think I pick my girls like that?" I nodded and he looked at me "Well I don't and I pick you." His lips pressed against mine. He licked my upper lip begging for an entrance witch I grant. He stops and spoke "Do you love me?" I replied with a growl "Were making out aren't we." He chuckled an pushed his lips against mine. Katie knocked "Times up." She opened the door and Eric pulled away from our kiss. She giggled. I stepped on her foot on the way out. Everyone stared as we walked out. I asked in a whisper "What was the sharpie for?" He replied "I forgot." He pulled it out and wrote on my forehead 'Property of Eric.' I laughed and took the marker from him I called "Katie come here." She turned the corner, I grabbed her arm and wrote 'thank you.' she red it and chuckled. I sat down on Erics lap. He messed with my hair while I slowly drifted into sleep. He shook me and whispered "Katrina get up it is time to go." I moved and saw everyone gone but Eric was still sitting with me on his lap. I moved of of him and whispered "Sorry I embarrassed you." He chuckled "Why would I be embarrassed with a girl friend like you?" I laughed and asked "What time is it?" He replied "Ten, your mom called an dsaid she waned you home when you woke up." I asked "Can you come?" He replied "Sorry I need to go home." I nodded and stood up. Katie's mom walked in and spoke "Come on Katrina I am taking you home." I moved but Eric grabbed me and pressed his lips against mine and whispered "Sleep well my angel."

It Seemed Like Heaven

I woke the next day and got into jeans and a shirt. I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. I ran downstairs. My mom handed me my lunch and said "Do you want me to drive you?" I knew Eric would be on the bus so I replied "No, I will take the bus today."


End file.
